


Hot Blooded

by EzzyAlpha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight. One's sleeping time can be another's fun time. Of course,sometimes this won't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Blooded

The bright red light shined through the window. Sanji mumbled incoherently and rolled, getting the covers all entangled on him. As the loud rap music began to play he got up and opened the before mentioned window.

"Turn that shit down,you fucker! And turn off the fucking light!"

The green haired guy that lived in front of him also opened his window, scowling.

"Shut up! I can do whatever I want!"

"Fuck you!"  
"No, fuck you!"

"I have to go to work early in the morning, you bastard!"  
"Well, suck it up like a man!"

"I'll kick your ass!"  
"Oh yeah, why don't you try?"  
"Fine, I'm going there right now!"  
"Not if I get there first!"  
Both men closed the window and turned around. Sanji quickly put on some old jeans he found on the floor and ran downstairs, without even a shirt or socks on.

He opened the front door and walked out. His neighbor was standing in front of his own house.

They lived on a dead end street, and the only other house around was right at the end of the roads, with their houses being on the sides, perfectly parallel. Both walked onto the road, staring at each other as if they were starring in an old samurai movie. Sanji starting grinding his teeth. This was the last time Zoro messed with him.

_10 minutes before_

Zoro yawned loudly as he dropped the dumbbell on the couch and turned on the red spotlight. For some reason, he liked how the room looked covered in red light, even if it killed his eyes. He sat on his favorite chair and turned on the stereo and the TV, while reaching for a bowl of tasty chips.

"Turn that shit down, you fucker! And turn off the fucking light!" he heard, as he prepared to stuff a handful of chips in his mouth.

He quickly got up. Scowling, he opened the window, glaring at his blond neighbor.

"Shut up! I can do whatever I want!"

"Fuck you!"  
"No, fuck you!"

"I have to go to work early in the morning, you bastard!"  
"Well, suck it up like a man!"

"I'll kick your ass!"  
"Oh yeah, why don't you try?"  
"Fine, I'm going there right now!"  
"Not if I get there first!" he yelled at the blond. In a flash, he walked downstairs, grabbing his kendo swords. He wasn't wearing anything, besides his boxers. He quickly opened the door, just in time to see his neighbor walking outside.

The road was dirty and old. The grass on both their lawns was terrible, completely yellow and dry. Since both of them worked all day, they rarely had time to take care of their houses. The street itself was badly taken care off, with the exception of the house at the end of the street. Both walked onto the road, staring at each other as if they were starring in an old samurai movie. Zoro grunted. This was the last time Sanji messed with him.

_3 minutes before_

Nami suppressed a scream. Quickly getting dressed, she jumped out of bed. She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, grabbing an old broom. The redhead quickly walked out the main door, grabbing onto the broom as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. She slammed the door, alarming the guys.

"Uh, Nami?"  
"Oh, Nami, did we wake you up?"

The small angry glint on her eyes immediately answered.

"Shut. The fuck. UP. And not just shut up and go home, only to do the same thing tomorrow. Shut up and let me sleep,  _forever_! Get it?"  
Zoro scoffed.

"And who's gonna stop us from fighting? You?"

_5 minutes later_

Nami smiled madly as she walked inside. She dropped the remains of the broom on the floor and walked upstairs. She began to take her clothes off as she walked to her bedroom, still smiling.

She flung her bra over to the dresser and dropped on her bed, not even bothering to cover her almost naked body up as she began to fall asleep. Her insane smile turned to one of contentment.

She made sure neither of the guys would ever bother her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost from FFnet, originally posted on 02-07-10


End file.
